Knowledge Lost in the Mist, Echo Half Heard
by Aoru Yoru
Summary: Personally, Mukuro found it a bit predictable when he finds himself as a newborn baby. He had gone through the six realms - living and dying repeatedly, so it comes as no surprise that he would go through another life. Work 5 in the Unironically Reborn Series.


**Knowledge Lost in the Mists, Echo Half Heard**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

There was always something weird about Hisoka. Akari has heard it over and over from her neighbors and even her own parents, but she never really stopped to think about it until the scene in front of her.

It is a little impressive. Her kid seemed to run after the other children mindlessly - seemingly chasing them because they're playing a game of tag and part of it is to _chase_ people.

But then the sounds of footsteps would abruptly stop and there are sudden moments of calculating silence before the child smiles and before you know it, no one seems to be able to read the child. Not even the adults in the area.

She didn't really think too much about it - kids can be weird sometimes whether it's because of their manifesting Quirks or by other circumstances - but thinking back, Shinsou Hisoka has always been an odd child.

* * *

Akari expected the weird eye. Hisoka always had mismatched eye, so it wasn't a surprise when the number six manifested on it.

The illusion is definitely a surprise.

The small child look at her with wide eyes that show curiosity and a playful smile, which would be cute if it weren't for the large cracks on the ground and the large floating boulders with sharp edges floating around.

But then it turns out they were just illusions, which she's not so sure about because it _felt_ real and she's sure the small cuts on some of the other kids' are real as well.

_(She really hopes that Hitoshi doesn't end up like Hisoka. She doesn't think she can handle two little kids with illusions.)_

* * *

Maybe it's because she isn't able to go home often, or maybe it's because she has no choice but to leave Hisoka at the daycare on most days, but all the kid does is blink and stare at things, complimenting her subpar cooking and asking about her day. And after that, all of that politeness is directed to Hitoshi - who simply _adores_ Hisoka.

It's jarring to see someone so polite and quiet, considering they had just scare other children away the day prior.

* * *

It's not just the quiet reactions too, she realizes, but the way Hisoka eats is also weird.

Akari spent a good portion of her night thinking about her kid. Hisoka treats a portion of food like it's treasure. Each bite is savored and with each bite swallowed, there seemed to be disbelief that fills large heterochromatic eyes.

Maybe the daycare wasn't taking care of Hisoka well? Maybe it's something to do with the other kids? Maybe she should call her parents? Ask them for a visit?

Maybe Hisoka is just lonely.

Akari really hopes that starting school will make them less lonely if that's the case.

* * *

She calls her parents and they promised her that they'll be coming to visit soon and Akari feels guilty for the sigh of relief-

"Is everything okay, _Mother_?"

-which is quickly replaced by surprise as she quickly turns around.

Only to meet red and violet eyes.

"Oh it's nothing. Just talking to your grandparents."

Those eyes seemed to look straight into her soul and _freezes her _and she can't quite move until the other hums and leaves her alone in the hallway of the house.

She never noticed how Hisoka's violet hair shifts to blue under the light.

* * *

It wasn't until she finds the small petite child in Hitoshi's room _in the middle of the night_ that she thinks that she should've confront the child much earlier.

"Hisoka, dear… what are you doing?"

The child turned around almost painfully slow, the light from the hallway touched their hair - making it blue - and their red eye.

Time seemed to slow down and all she could focus on was the small child before her - in that moment, nothing else seemed to matter.

_Dear Akari._

"I heard a noise in the room. I thought I should check it out."

That's right… she heard a noise too. A thud and she rushed in. She was afraid that something might have happened-

_Dear Akari, why are you worried? You should go back to sleep. Aren't you tired?_

She _is_ tired. Work has been piling up lately and she's worried about her kids and-

_You have no need to worry, dear Akari._

_I'll protect Hitoshi. There's no need to worry._

That's right. Why is she worried? Hitoshi is perfectly fine. He's sleeping and is perfectly calm.

Hisoka was just checking out the noise too, just like her. And everything seemed to check out, she didn't notice it before but now she noticed the toy on the ground.

_It must've fallen_.

That's right. It was just a fallen toy. Nothing more.

"Right. I guess it was just a false alarm. I'll be going back to sleep, do you need anything, Hisoka?"

Hisoka let out a yawn - how did she not notice how tired they looked - and shook their head. "There's no need for that."

Except that _that voice isn't Hisoka's_. The voice is the same but the tone is all wrong and-

_You're just tired. Why don't you rest? It's getting a bit late isn't it?_

Akari crouched down and planted a quick kiss on the child's forehead as she finished bringing them to their room and tuck them into bed. Before she closed the door, she turned to see the child and smiled before going back to her room.

"Good night, Hisoka."

"Good night, _Mother."_

* * *

Personally, Mukuro found it a bit predictable when he finds himself as a newborn baby. He had gone through the six realms - living and dying repeatedly, so it comes as no surprise that he would go through another life.

But then he looked deeper inside and laughs when he finds _someone else_ slumbering deep inside.

_My dearest Chrome. It looks like we are together once again._

* * *

**A/N: I just had the sudden idea of putting Mukuro and Chrome in one body and I thought that it was the most chaotic thing so I decided to use the idea lol. In case you didn't read the Hibari fic, I hurt my wrist so I'm taking it slow and trying to come up with a schedule for my fics.**

**Also I'm going to use They/Them pronouns for Hisoka.**

**In other news, I have a KHR discord server, I usually post khr doodles and my fanfics there first before I post them on online.**

**It's a really small server and most of the members are busy with school but I'm almost there 24/7 lol. So if you want to see the progress of my fics or see how I come up with ideas for stories or if you just want to talk, feel free to join.**

**Erase the brackets**

https:(/)(/)(discord).(gg)/whXwU8k


End file.
